


Secrets Are Out (kinda)

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, loopy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "I'M SPIDERMAN!!!" Peter stood on the examining table, masked removed, hands raised high in air along with a goofy smile on his face as he sing sang cheerfully "Spiderman... Spiderman... does whatever a spider can! C'mon everybody sing with me!"Tony skidded to a halt near an open window and his heart nearly stopped at the scene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Wanted to write this for so long time. Finally have got the first chapter done. Hope you guys like. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Spidey! Cover your left!" Tony shouted over his shoulder pointing in the direction opposite the way he was flying in his suit. He figured they would have a better chance of catching the bad guy if they spilt up. 

Peter shot a string of web on man he was busy fighting and made sure he was glued to the wall. The boy then spun around and flew in the direction Tony had indicated "I'm coming Mr Stark!" 

Tony spotted the criminal darting along the outskirts of the forest area and onward towards a nearby lot. He raced forward and jumped on the two men who cried out as their bodies landed on the ground. Ironman pinned him with his steel boots and spoke into the coms "FRIDAY call the FBI. Tell them the drug dealers they have been trying to catch for months are neatly tied up in Duston alley"

FRIDAY : Yes Boss

"Underoos I could use some help with your..." Tony paused thinking where was the boy and why wasn't he still here yet "Pete?" he frowned when there was no response from the teen

Tony made sure the bad guys were all tied up and flew back to the spot where he last saw Peter "Kid where are you?" 

Nothing

Nervousness and worry crept inside Tony's chest as he frantically searched for the young hero "Peter!" he then pursed his lips together "FRIDAY give me Peter's location now" 

FRIDAY replied after few seconds : 'Peter is at Red Cross Hospital'

Tony's eyes widened "What? Hospital? What's he doing at the hospital? FRIDAY connect me to him"

FRIDAY : 'Peter seems to have removed his mask. I've lost all the connections'

"Is he alright?" Tony asked in concern

FRIDAY : Peter is having a high reaction to nitrous oxide he inhaled ten minutes back. His vitals are also elevated but there is no immediate danger to his life'

"Nitrous oxide?" 

"I believe the colloquial term is laughing gas" FRIDAY'S voice reached Tony's ears and he was confused as hell. Peter inhaled nitrous oxide. When? Maybe when he was few seconds alone in the alley with the drug dealers. But what is he doing at the hospital and that too in his suit? He needed to see Peter as soon as possible "Send me the location to the hospital" 

"I'M SPIDERMAN!!" Peter stood on the examining table, mask removed, hands raised high in air along with a goofy smile on his face as he sing sang cheerfully "Spiderman... Spiderman.... does whatever a spider can! C'mon everybody sing with me!" 

Tony skidded to a halt near an open window and his heart nearly stopped at the scene. Peter was revealing himself to a pair of doctors and three nurses who were trying to get him down the table. Was the kid out of his mind? Ofcourse Tony! The billionaire scolded himself. He's probably high as kite right now. He couldn't understand why was this drug so effective on Peter since he had high metabolism. He would have to discuss this with Bruce at the compound. For that he needed to get the kid out of here. 

"Get down from the table!" yelled a doctor

Peter wobbled a little "Ooops.." he giggled "Let's start again! Spiderman... Spiderman ...here comes Spiderman! In the chill of night, at the scene of crime, like a streak of light, he arrives just in time!" 

Tony shook his head. This boy will definitely be the sole reason for his next heart attack. He was about to get inside when a thought crossed his mind. If he went in as Ironman, then people will surely believe Peter is Spiderman. He will have to handle this situation as Tony Stark. 

Tony jumped out from his suit and walked in the hospital like a normal person ignoring the small gasps he earned from the people who did recognize him. He pushed the door open and couldn't help but smile at the view

Peter was sitting on the table with legs crossed and arms folded. He had a huge pout on his face making him look nothing more than five year old child. The genius cleared his throat "Excuse me can I come in?" 

The doctors turned around at the voice and Peter beamed, smiling broadly at his mentor "Mr Staaaark!" he giggled wriggling his fingers, motioning the older man to come forward

"You're Tony Stark right?" one of the doctor gasped and walked towards Tony "I can't believe you're actually here" 

"I came for my intern" 

"Your intern?" 

"Peter Parker" Tony pointed at the boy who was still laughing and blabbering nonsense like stars are white and sky is blue...no one is better than Mr Stark yoo hoo!

"The kid just barged in with a suit and mask. He's been running all over the place, telling everyone he's Spiderman" the doctor scoffed "Like that's believable" 

Tony raised his eyebrows "You don't believe him?" 

"Look at the boy Mr Stark. He's just a skinny child. Probably came from some fancy dress competition. There is no way he's Spiderman. I think it's a case of underage drinking. I'll go call the cops" 

Tony quickly held his hand out "That won't be necessary. I'm responsible for Peter and I'll take it from here" 

"But..." 

"If you want you can check with his aunt. I'm listed as second legal guardian" Tony spoke with confidence, leaving no arguments for the doctor "Okay you can take him" 

"Thank you. Can you all leave us alone for few minutes please" Tony saw the doctors leave and he walked towards Peter "Hey kid" 

Peter looked at Tony with dazed eyes and blinked rapidly "Mr Stark! You're here!" he squeaked happily

"Yes I am" 

Peter motioned the older man to come forward so Tony leaned in a bit "I'm Spiderman" he whispered soon falling into fits of laughter

Tony rolled his eyes "Let's keep that a secret for now okay? First tell me why did you come here?" Peter gave a lopsided laugh and showed his arm "Spiderman got an owwieee"

Tony grabbed Peter's arm, looking carefully for any wound "You're hurt? Where?" 

Peter pointed a finger on the elbow and hummed "I got bumped on the wall. Good doctor will fix my elbow"

Tony glared half heartedly at the loopy teen "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. C'mon we need to get you out...."

"I know your secret too" Peter grinned proudly holding his head high and Tony narrowed his eyes "What secret?"

Peter laughed lightly and made sure no one was listening as he lean forward and whispered "You're Ironman" 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Fine..Guilty as charged. Now let's go"

"But the good doctor didn't check my elbow. It hurts!" Peter wanted to whine but still a laugh escaped from his mouth. Tony rubbed Peter's sore arm soothingly before he could stop himself "It's gonna be alright kid. Why not you let Bruce check you out huh? He'll know the right kind of meds for your elbow" 

Peter's face lightened up and he smiled broadly "Really? Uncle Bruce will fix my owiee?" Tony was taken aback because Peter never called Bruce 'Uncle' before. Maybe it was the laughing gas speaking "Yea...Yeah. Uncle Bruce will fix your owi...I mean elbow" 

Peter clapped laughing some more and Tony helped him down the table. He then called Happy to come with the car. The genius was having a hard time controlling Peter since the boy was shouting and laughing at everyone he met on their way out of the hospital "I'm Spiderman!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a million for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Haaaapppyyyy!" Peter vigorously shook hands with the man in black suit and leaned into whisper "I'm so happy to see you" he laughed at his own pun

Happy narrowed his eyes in confusion "Kid are you alright?"

Peter nodded "I want to tell you a secret"

"Secret?"

"I'm Spiderman!" Peter yelled as laughter erupted from his mouth again "It's sooo good to see you" he repeated and then lunged at Happy for a big hug "You've the best car in the world"

"Ah...thank you?"

Peter held a finger up "I wrote a poem on your car" 

"Pete that's not necessary. We're getting late so..." Tony's words were cut off as Peter began to recite cheerfully "Twinkle Twinkle little car... how I wonder what you are... leaking oil everyday, having it your own way..." he then started laughing

Tony watched Peter with amused smile. He didn't know how long the drugs would last in the boy but right now Peter was too adorable to be ignored. Though he was greatful no one took him seriously when he acted like Tarzan confessing to every single civilian that he was Spiderman.

Peter happily rocked from side to side in Happy's arms who gave an awkward pat on his back and looked at his best friend with confused expression. Tony laughed lightly "Enjoy while it lasts"

Both Tony and Happy deposited an overly giggly Peter into the car. Tony leaned over to buckle the boy who locked his arms around him "I know this time you're hugging me...because we are sooooo _there _Mr Stark"

Tony's mind flashed to the scene when he first time had dropped Peter to his house and how the kid had thought he was giving a hug when he actually was just opening the door for him. He smiled at the memory and gave two firm pats on Peter's back "Yeah kiddo. We're definitely there now" 

As the car began to move, Peter became enthralled by the other cars on the road "Why do cars keep switching colours Mr Stark?" 

"They aren't genius. You're looking at different cars as they go pass by us" replied Tony but then Peter started laughing uncontrollably

"What's so funny now?" 

"That means the buildings have wheels! They are moving with us!" Peter fell into another fit of laughter and Tony rolled his eyes. Happy snickered at the front seat "Looks like someone is really happy...pun included ofcourse" 

Peter laughed holding his stomach "That was t..too good Happy"

"Okay that's enough" Tony pushed Peter back on his seat "I think we all should zip it until we reach compound" 

Peter gave a thumps up, at the same time he was trying hard not to laugh. Tony then asked Happy to take all the short cuts he knew because now he was getting worried. Why wasn't Peter's high metabolism burning the drugs. The effect should have atleast started to lessen by now. He hoped nothing was serious

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peter get out of the car" Tony said for fifth time since they arrived at the compound. Peter shook his head and crossed his arms with the ever familiar pout on his face "You don't love me. You're mean. I'm staying in the car. This car loves me" 

Tony rubbed his forehead getting frustrated at the situation "Pete I already said I love you like ten times now" 

Peter shook his head "You don't mean it. You didn't do this to my hair" he ruffled his own curls "See like this"

Happy chuckled beside Tony who glared at his friend "Okaay..." he leaned down and ruffled Peter's hair "I love you Underoos. Now please get out of the car"

The smile that Peter had on his face was going to be remembered by Tony for years to come. The child could liteally lit up the whole room with his innocent smile and laughs. Peter then jumped out of the car and followed Tony inside the compound 

Steve spoke as soon as he saw Tony enter with Peter in the hall "What's wrong with the kid? Happy said something happened during the take out"

Before Tony could answer, Peter ran towards Steve and held him by his arm "Mr Rogers... sir... I mean respected Sir.... I want to tell you a secret" 

Steve shared a look with Tony gave a small nod, silently asking to go along with the boy "What secret kid?" 

Peter leaned in and giggled. The sound bounced in the room like a child's spinning top, vibrant and heart warming. It was as if there was an invisible feather at the boy's nape, brushing softly "I'm Spiderman"

"Oh my gosh! Is that so?" Steve pretended to look surprised and Peter nodded proudly "I know your secret too" 

"Boy am I eager to know or what?" 

Peter hummed happily but next second he shouted at the top of his voice "You're Captain America!" 

Tony huffed out a breath and asked FRIDAY to call Bruce immediately. Steve smiled ruffling Peter's hair "Let's keep this as our secret okay" 

Peter gave a salute to Steve and began to sing waving his fingers in the air "Trust your captain... Trust your captain ...but always keep your seatbelt fastened" 

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Steve asked feeling a bit offended. Tony laughed with Peter "Guess the kid knows you too well"

"Ha Ha...very funny Tones. Care to tell me what's going on with the giggly child over here?" 

"Not exactly sure but FRIDAY says Peter's inhaled nitrous oxide gas" 

"You mean laughing gas" 

Tony nodded "I just don't understand why doesn't his healing powers and high metabolism burn the drugs by now" 

Steve had a concerned look on his face "Maybe Bruce might be helpful. It's a good thing you brought him straight here" 

Tony scoffed "Wasn't that easy. The kid had gone to a local hospital with his suit on and mask off, spilling his heart out to the doctors that he was Spiderman" 

Steve's eyes widened "And?" 

Tony grinned and got himself a glass of cold water "No one believed a fifteen year old kid could be a Spiderman" 

"Good" said Steve and turned to face the young hero "Peter why don't you...." he paused when he saw an empty spot where Peter was standing few seconds back "Where's Peter?" 

Tony turned around and was equally baffled like Steve. He looked everywhere in the hall but couldn't find the boy "Peter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I'm not done yet? Stay tuned for more and please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuuuuge THANK YOU to all my fantastic readers who have read this story and left comments and kudos. On with the next and last chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Peter!" Tony yelled his intern's name for fifth time but still couldn't find him. Steve too searched every corner of the hall yet he returned to Tony empty handed "Where the fuck did he go?"

"I don't know. Wasn't he with you?" Tony asked in accusing tone. Steve looked a bit offended "He was! I just took my eyes off him for few seconds and he was gone!"

"FRIDAY where is Peter? Do you see him?" Tony ran a hand on his hair and asked his AI knowing she might be the only one to help him

_Giggle_

"Peter is right above you Boss"

Tony and Steve looked up and their eyes widened at the scene "What the...?" 

Peter was hanging upside down on the ceiling with his hands dangling and waving at the two adults "Look Mr Stark I can stick to the ceiling! You wanna know why?" his eyes twinkled with excitement as he smiled broadly

"Not again..." Tony groaned

"I'm Spiderman!" Peter laughed clapping his hands like a five year old. Tony didn't know whether to be releaved or be scared right now. Sure he found the boy but he was also dangling atleast fifteen feet high from the floor. Not to forget he was high as a kite. One wrong move and...

"What are you doing up kid?" asked Steve and Peter frowned "You Mr... sir...respected Captain America owe a dollar to swear jar" 

"What?" 

Peter nodded "You said the 'f' word. Mr Stark says it's bad to swear" 

"You're absolutely right Pete. Now get down" 

Peter shook his head "I like it in here. I'm sooooo high" a small laugh escaped his lips

"Peter Benjamin Parker you..." 

"What's going on here?" 

Tony turned around and took a sigh of relief "Oh Thank God Bruce you're here"

Peter's eyes went wide and face lit up like it was charged with thousand bulbs "Hey! I know your secret too!" 

"What's Peter doing up in the ceiling?" Bruce walked further inside. Tony's face creased in concern and was about to explain the situation when he heard a loud thud followed by Steve's yell "Peter!" 

Tony turned around and his heart almost leaped out of his chest when he saw Peter sprawled on floor "Pete!"

Tony and two adults rushed towards the fallen teenager. Peter groaned rolling on the floor before he lifted himself half up and whined "That hurts" 

Tony knelt down next to Peter and placed a hand on shoulder "Are you okay? Why did you let go?" 

Peter shook his head and again started laughing "I thought I was going to fly but....I didn't" Tony cursed silently and looked behind him "Bruce please check him out" 

"Bring him to medbay. Steve why don't you get me your sleeping pills, the one I specially designed according to your metabolism" 

"Yeah sure. Why do you need them?" 

"Happy briefed me about the situation. I think I know what's going on with Peter but I need to do few tests before I start with his treatment" 

Steve went to bring the drugs while Tony helped Peter to the medbay where he laid the boy down on the bed "Ppff.." he motioned Bruce with his finger to come closer

Bruce leaned down and Peter whispered "I'm Spiderman!" a laugh erupted from his mouth and Tony pressed his palm on his forehead "Bruce am I allowed to tape shut his mouth?"

"Don't angry The Hulk! You'll not like it if he's angry" Peter continued as if he didn't hear a word Tony said "I know you're the big big big green guy...the incredible hulk!" he slurred looking at Bruce who smiled "Wow! You're a brilliant observer"

"I'm Spiderman!" Peter gasped dramatically and almost bolted upright in excitement but Tony pushed him back down "Okay kiddo. We all know your secret. Now let the good doctor do his work"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After examining Peter's blood results, Bruce walked in the medbay where Tony was spoon feeding the soup to the boy "Hey" he smiled at the scene knowing how much Tony was enjoying this moment, no matter how hard he tried to differ. He cleared his throat gaining attention of his friend "Can I click a pic?"

Tony paused in mid air, looking as if he was caught stealing a jar of cookies. He turned around and pressed his lips "No you cannot. Spider giggling baby here was hungry but wouldn't stop laughing and kept spilling the soup all over his shirt" 

"I'm not going to judge you Tony, besides this whole new fatherhood suits you" 

"Shut up" mumbled Tony, trying hard not to smile. He looked at Peter who was still laughing hysterically as he played with his shirt buttons "Give me some good news Doc"

"Well we all know how Peter's body works different than the rest of us right?" 

Tony nodded

"The nitrous oxide gas that Peter has inhaled is doubling with the cells in his body" 

"What?" 

"Yeah..even I thought before that Peter's high metabolism would burn any kind of gas but I guess we found an exception" 

Tony looked utter confused and worried "Wait... if the gas keeps doubling, how will he ever be normal again?" 

"About that..the good news is it doubles only when he's awake" 

"Awake?" 

Bruce nodded "The kid needs to sleep this one out. If his body rests, the gas will eventually burn out itself. The more he's hyper, the more it will cause problems... to the point that it might effect his brain" 

"So he just needs to sleep? That's it?" 

"Might not sound that easy Tones. Peter's already too hyper right now. It won't be easy to put him to sleep, that's why I've asked Steve to bring his sleeping pills. I'm not sure how much that will work but we atleast have to try"

Tony looked at Peter again who had started singing and giggling the Spiderman song again. He ran a worried hand over his face "It's all my fault. I should've been more careful" 

"Hey" Bruce called out softly "Don't blame yourself. It's not you fault. Peter is going to be alright. We just have to get him to sleep" 

"Mr Stark!" Peter squeaked happily "Can I ask you something?" 

"What is it kid?" 

"What did the baseball glove say to the ball?" 

Tony shrugged "I don't know" 

"Catch you later!" Peter fell into fits of laughter and Tony pinched the bridge of his nose

"One more one more" Peter raised his two fingers and Tony huffed out a breath "No kid that's enough for today" 

Peter tried hard not to laugh as he asked again "What can you...(giggle)... catch but can't throw?" 

"I don't know Pete" 

"Cold!" 

Bruce smiled "That's a good one" he earned a glare from his friend "What? It was really a good one"

Steve walked in the medbay "Bruce I got the pills you asked for" he handed the pills to Bruce "Okay I'm going to dissolve these and insert in his IV, to start the process soon. Let's hope it works"

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Spiderman! Spiderman! I'm more powerful than tinman!" Peter laughed clapping his hands as sing sang the song

Tony Steve and Bruce shared a look with each other "Okay so the pills doesn't work" 

"Maybe try giving him food or milk. If his stomach is full, he might fall asleep" suggested Steve

"We can try that" said Bruce

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"You're Ironman! You're The Hulk! Sir Captain America!" Peter saluted the avengers and the said avengers looked at each other knowing their plan had failed

"I know allll your secrets" Peter wobbled a little, hand going to his aching head "It hurts"

"Pete" Tony caught Peter's arm "Are you okay?" 

"Hurts" Peter winced closing his eyes but soon a forced laugh slipped from him

Bruce looked worriedly at Tony "This is not good Tony. The kid needs to sleep now. I'm afraid it's beginning to effect his brain" 

"But how are we suppose to make him sleep? Nothing is working" Steve said in a worried tone 

"I think I know what will work" said Tony pulling Peter towards the couch "Steve you play a movie, Bruce I need a blanket"

Tony deposited Peter on the couch and situated himself beside him, easily pulling the teen towards him "You wanna watch a movie kiddo?" 

Peter's eyes lit up and he nodded scooting close to his mentor. Steve smiled at the scene and played a movie while Bruce came with a blanket. Tony draped the blanket over him and Peter who was still laughing, as the credits rolled on the screen

"Do you think it's going to work?" asked Steve whispering near Bruce 

"We'll have to wait and..." Bruce paused when he saw Tony's calloused fingers started running softly over Peter's curls. To his surprise, Peter had stopped laughing and now was concentrating on the movie. He let out a sigh of relief and saw Steve give him a thumps up sign 

Fifteen minutes later Tony slowly guided Peter's head on his lap, never once leaving his hand away. The boy nested his head comfortably on his mentor's lap, fingers clutching a small material of his pants. The older man didn't mind a bit and continued to rhythmically card his fingers through the boy's curls, delicately untangling the knots and brushing off excess hair from his eyes "Close your eyes kid. I'm right here" he cooed softly next to the boy's ears. Peter blinked once...twice and then finally his eyes drooped shut and fingers went slack

Tony looked at Bruce and Steve who couldn't stop smiling "I think he'll be okay now" 

Bruce nodded "Let him sleep. I'll check him out when he wakes up. The kid is lucky he had you in his life" 

Tony looked down affectionately at the now sleeping boy "I think I'm the lucky one" 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Loopy Peter is not done yet. Stay tuned for one more and please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
